


every tear a waterfall

by DaryanCrescend



Category: RWBY
Genre: Freeform, spoilers for the season 3 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaryanCrescend/pseuds/DaryanCrescend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>filling in the blanks with what happened to Weiss while she was off-screen at the end of 12x03, contains spoilers, better summary contained in the notes because I don't want to spoil anybody with a summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every tear a waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> With Ruby knocked out, Weiss and Jaune both make it to the airship, where she has to give him the horrible news.

"Ruby!" Weiss screams, it doesn't sound like her voice, it's too hoarse. Everything is blinding bright light. There's a ringing in her head like the silence after a shot from a pistol and everything is moving too fast. The sudden cold raking her lungs.

Qrow. It's as though her brain can't take in anything more than the limp form in his arms. No. No, no, no. Pyrrha should be there, where is she? What happened to Ruby? If Pyrrha isn't there she must be... It's too much.

"We have to get to the airship."

Weiss has a million questions but she can't put them into words. "Is she..?"

"I don't know." Qrow admits.

-

The airship is all but empty, Glynda and Qrow and a few medics who immediately check Ruby as soon as the ship takes off. Then there's Jaune, the only other person her age, they're the last students to leave.

Weiss tries to form words but all she can choke into his chest is "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." They were too late. Her face is soaked, tears streaming into the fabric of Jaune's shirt. She only realises he's crying too when the shoulder of her jacket feels wet.

She has no idea where they're going, only that they're going away.

-

"I don't need a medic." Her voice sounds stronger than she feels, her entire body is numb, auto-pilot and adrenaline are the only things keeping her moving as Ruby is loaded on to a stretcher and wheeled away.

"Miss Schnee..."

"I don't need a medic." She repeats. "I need to get him to Ren and Nora. Now."

Jaune is tall, too tall, but she tucks herself under his arm anyway, her arm tight around his waist.

The medics, or are they soldiers, she doesn't know, are probably right. But they can't fix this, yes there's something broken, but unless they can wake Ruby up and bring Pyrrha back they can't fix this.

Weiss forces her legs to move. There are people everywhere. She thinks she sees Coco and Velvet but she pushes on through without stopping. 

-

"Jaune!"

Weiss doesn't want to see this, it feels like she's intruding on something private.

"Pyrrha's gone." It's the first thing Jaune's said since they were hurried on to the airship.

There's a smash as the mug in Nora's hands falls to the floor and shatters. She doesn't want to see the horror on the faces of her friends, hear Ren's choked "No." or watch as Nora's face crumples.

Then there's arms wrapping around her, the scent of cologne and hair gel fills her nose and the last thing she sees is red and a black tie as she's pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

"Yang's in medical, she lost a lot of blood but she's alive."

Weiss nods into Neptune's chest.

-

Over the next few hours she learns that Blake has run, Yang is awake but doesn't want to see anybody, Ruby is stable and her father has sent an airship to drag her home.

Weiss wants to fight, to scream that she won't just leave them, but the fight has been knocked out of her. She wants to struggle and run and stay where she's needed but instead her feet drag her forward to the waiting soldiers.


End file.
